Ran Kesley
Ran Kesley was the younger brother of Ze'ev, otherwise known as Wolf. His thaumaturge was Jael, who later ended up getting shot and killed by Scarlet Benoit. History After Ze'ev was chosen for the Queen's Army, Ran joined the same one eighteen months later, but ended up as an Omega, unlike his brother who became an Alpha. Recent events Ran first met Scarlet Benoit on the train ride to Paris. Scarlet was ordering a drink when she first saw Ran, who had ordered chocolate milk. Scarlet had immediately lost her taste for her drink and got chocolate milk instead. After unwillingly chatting with Ran, Scarlet returned to Wolf in their private car. And there, Wolf was able to smell Ran's scent on Scarlet. Sometime during the letumosis outbreak on the train, Ran managed to get off of the train. He came across Scarlet and Wolf while they were eating in the woods, claiming it was the smell of the food that enticed him there. Scarlet introduced Ran to Wolf, unaware they already knew each other. Later, Scarlet questioned whether the two were familiar with each other and it was revealed that Ran was a "Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack." After Wolf told Ran he was no longer a Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack, the two began to fight. Wolf was about to kill Ran when Scarlet stopped him, saying he could be able to give them information on where her missing grandmother was. Later on, Ran killed Scarlet's grandmother—who was still a prisoner of Thaumaturge Jael at the time—after she provoked him in order for Scarlet to escape. After killing, and seemingly eating, Scarlet's grandmother, Ran chased Scarlet and eventually caught her, throwing her against a fountain. At that moment, Wolf came in and began fighting with Ran to protect Scarlet, eventually killing him. Characteristics Personality Physically speaking, Scarlet thought of Ran to be socially capable or confident in the way he composed himself. Despite his initial approachable personality, Ran's jealousy rooted deep into his past. In actuality, Ran was extremely jealous of his brother and intended on proving himself to be a capable soldier to the pack, regardless of his status as an omega. Externally, however, Ran was easy to talk to and was rather lighthearted. When conversing with Scarlet and Ze'ev, he was often cracking jokes or trying to conjure up small talk. He was serious at times but acted carefree. Physical attributes When Scarlet first saw Ran at the train station in Toulouse and later in the train, he was wearing torn jeans and a sweater. She described him as "though not classically handsome, with that much confidence he undoubtedly had never had much trouble with women. His build was stocky but muscular, his hair combed neatly back. There was a keenness in the way he carried himself, a certainty that bordered on arrogance." He had a dimple in his cheek when he smiled. Relationships Ze'ev Kesley (Wolf) The two of them were siblings, Ze'ev being the older one. At a young age, the two of them were put in a training pack together where everything seemed like a competition to Ran because he felt so inferior. Ran could never beat anyone in combat, thus pushing himself to the bottom of the pack as an omega. Ze'ev eventually beat the alpha of the pack and was called the best fighter, which triggered Ran's jealousy. Ze'ev was oblivious to this and feigned no form of arrogance, keen on helping Ran with his combat. However, Ran grew distant towards Ze'ev and they continued this practise for the next few years. Family Tree Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Lunars Category:Deceased Category:Characters in The Queen's Army Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Soldiers